Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for a substrate treatment apparatus, a substrate treatment apparatus, and a display control device.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a substrate treatment apparatus is used for subjecting a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer to various treatments. One example of the substrate treatment apparatus includes a CMP (Chemical Mechanical Polishing) apparatus for performing a polishing treatment of a substrate.
The CMP apparatus includes: a polishing unit for performing a polishing treatment of a substrate; a cleaning unit for performing a cleaning treatment and a drying treatment of the substrate; and a loading/unloading unit for delivering the substrate to the polishing unit and also receiving the substrate which has been subjected to the cleaning treatment and the drying treatment in the cleaning unit. In addition, the CMP apparatus includes a conveying unit which conveys the substrate in the polishing unit, the cleaning unit, and the loading/unloading unit. The CMP apparatus subjects the substrate sequentially to various treatments of the polishing, cleaning and drying treatments, while conveying the substrate by the conveying unit.
Incidentally, a control device is connected to the substrate treatment apparatus such as the CMP apparatus, and the control device performs various controls concerning the substrate treatment apparatus. Software application is installed in the control device. The software application performs various controls, for instance, such as an edit of various information (for instance, recipe and the like) concerning the substrate treatment, and an operation for testing the unit of the substrate treatment apparatus.
In addition, the substrate treatment apparatus is provided with a PC for operation, in order that a user monitors the state of the substrate treatment apparatus or performs various operations. A display device (user interface) of the PC for the operation displays a monitoring-related image and an operation-related image, for instance. The monitoring-related image is an image for monitoring how the substrate treatment apparatus operates. The operation-related image is an image which a user uses for performing various operations such as an operation for the substrate, a job operation and a recipe edit. The user monitors the state of the substrate treatment apparatus and performs various operations through the display device of the PC for the operation.
In addition, in the CMP apparatus, a substrate conveying test is performed for confirming whether the substrate is properly conveyed in the CMP apparatus or not, in addition to a main operation of actually subjecting the substrate to treatments such as polishing and cleaning.
The substrate conveying test is generally a test of arranging a carrier which accommodates a substrate for a test therein, in a predetermined place, subjecting the carrier to loading treatment, thereby approaching the carrier to the CMP apparatus, and docking the carrier with the CMP apparatus. Subsequently, the substrate conveying test continues executing a job concerning the test conveyance for the substrate, thereby taking out the substrate from the carrier, conveying the substrate in the CMP apparatus, and returning the substrate which has been conveyed to the carrier.
Subsequently, the substrate conveying test subjects the carrier to unloading treatment, thereby moving the carrier away from the CMP apparatus, and returning the carrier to the predetermined place.